wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Black Friend
Question Is Michelle Obama a BFF? Is Oprah?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:47, 3 September 2007 (UTC) NOTES When the white heroine needs help, she usually has a BBF to lean on That's Black Best Friend, the wise, loyal and often sassy sidekick. But is the role a sign of the limitations placed on black actresses? By Greg Braxton, Los Angeles Times Staff Writer, August 29, 2007, greg.braxton@latimes.com, Copyright 2006 Los Angeles Times * Julia Louis-Dreyfus * Sandra Bullock * Jennifer Garner * Katie Holmes * Jennifer Love Hewitt has had two * Calista Flockhart * Kate Walsh * Scarlett Johansson They're stars who have all played lead characters who experience adventure with the help of their BFF (Best Friend Forever). But in many cases, these BFFs might more accurately be characterized as BBFs -- Black Best Friend -- played by an African American actress whose character's principal function is to support the heroine, often with sass, attitude and a keen insight into relationships and life. * "The Nanny Diaries," * "The Devil Wears Prada," * "Premonition." * "The New Adventures of Old Christine," * "Ghost Whisperer," * "Alias," "Ally McBeal," * "Felicity," * "Summerland" * "Private Practice," the spinoff of "Grey's Anatomy" premiering this fall. The BBF syndrome isn't something that Hollywood likes to talk about, even as it continues to be a winking in-joke among blacks in the industry. One African American actress said that she and her actress friends tease one another about forming a support group for characters who had to help out their "woefully helpless white girls." Trend of BBFs underscores the limitations that African American actresses still face more than five years after Halle Berry's Oscar-winning performance as best actress in a leading role for "Monster's Ball." Despite impressive résumés, solid credentials and successful achievements, many of the black actresses who have played BBFs are rarely offered the heroine role in mainstream projects. Not one black actress will star in a prime-time series on the four major networks this fall season. And, as has been long lamented, lead roles in films are few and far between. Rose Catherine Pinkney, executive vice president of programming and production for TV One, a cable network targeted to black audiences, was one of the few TV or film industry executives willing to talk about BBF syndrome, saying: "It's wonderful that studios recognize great talent. And there's more diversity, so it looks like the world. But it's a shame that studios also don't have the courage to put these actresses in leads." "Historically, people of color have had to play nurturing, rational caretakers of the white lead characters. And studios are just not willing to reverse that role." Of course, friendships or partnerships between black and white males are a staple in films and movies ("Lethal Weapon," "Wild Hogs," "Pulp Fiction"). But in many of those relationships, the dynamic is more even-handed -- the friends support each other -- or the black male is the dominant friend. But it's different for women. BBFs vary in personality and looks, but many share the same qualities: * gorgeous * independent * loyal * successful * live or work with their friend * not really around all that much except for well-timed moments when the heroine needs an eating companion or is in crisis BFF Personal Lives * have very little going on, so they are largely available for such moments * single or lack consistent solid relationships * experts in the ways of the world, using that knowledge to comfort, warn or scold their BFF * the only black character in sight. "It's a stereotype that's been around for a long time," said Stuart Fischoff, professor emeritus of media psychology at Cal State L.A. "It's a way for bringing in a different culture, and the black friend can add ingredients that would not ordinarily be there. Blacks are seen as being more outspoken, so they can speak with greater authority and give more information." Opportunity or limitation? Aisha Tyler * first recurring African American love interest on "Friends," * BBF to a paranormal investigator (Hewitt) in CBS' "Ghost Whisperer." Tyler, who left the series at the end of its first season to devote more time to her first directorial effort, a buddy comedy about two female cops that she will star in, said she feels fortunate that she is mostly offered roles that are more complex and interesting than the traditional BFF. "But I don't know what the alternative is," said Tyler. "This trend feels like a consolation prize, but at least these roles are available. A lot of ensembles are not diverse at all, so if it's a shot, it's a good thing." * "The Nanny Diaries," musician Alicia Keys * Tracie Thoms, * Wanda Sykes, * Nia Long, * Brandy, * Merrin Dungey, * Audra McDonald, * Regina King, * Stacey Dash * Lisa Nicole Carson. Key BBF moments include * "The Nanny Diaries": Lynette (Keys) warning Annie (Johansson) that taking a nanny position as a lark instead of pursuing a career may be problematic: "The path of least resistance, it can lead through a minefield." * "The Devil Wears Prada:" Lily (Thoms) scolding Andy (Anne Hathaway) about ignoring her circle of friends and getting swept up the world of high-style fashion: "The Andy I know . . . is always five minutes early and thinks Club Monaco is couture. For the last 16 years, I've known everything about that Andy. But this person, this glamazon . . . I don't get her." * "Ally McBeal": Renee (Carson) berating attorney Ally (Flockhart) for still pining after her old boyfriend, a colleague who has married someone else: "You two were like Barbie and Ken. He's a wimp. Five years from now, he's one of those boring little lawyers looking over his stock portfolio, playing golf at the country club with nothing left to offer you at the end of the day. . . . You can do better." Poster Child Merrin Dungey * Francie, the best friend of secret agent Sydney Bristow (Garner) in "Alias." * Susannah in "Summerland", the best friend of Ava (Lori Loughlin). * Dr. Naomi Bennett, the best friend of Dr. Addison Montgomery (Kate Walsh) in the pilot for "Private Practice," the spinoff of "Grey's Anatomy" that aired in May as part of a two-hour special. She played Dr. Naomi Bennett, the best friend of Dr. Addison Montgomery (Kate Walsh). In late May, producers announced that Dungey was being replaced by another African American actress, Audra McDonald, saying that there was more chemistry between McDonald and Walsh. The character will keep the same name when McDonald takes over the role. Excuses For Institutionalized racism There is another view to the emergence of the BBF. Some producers say the casting of black actresses as the friend is not due to any race-specific casting, but comes down to best actress for the role. explaining the creation of the character in the first place Kellee Stewart, who plays opposite Jordana Spiro (P.J.) in TBS' comedy, "My Boys," refuses to be categorized as a BBF, calling it an insult to her talent. She won her role as a best friend to a sports writer over several actresses, including whites. "To call this a trend or to say an actress was cast just because of her ethnicity is to negate her contribution," said Stewart. "It minimizes the talent and effort it took to win the role in the first place."